Wincest Shots
by Lady Starlight so kiss my ass
Summary: A collection of my Wincest One Shots. They are ALL SamDean. Rating on each will likely be M. Natural. Lie To Me. Reviews loved, flames need to be doused.
1. Natural

**Wincest Shots.**

**Lady starlight so kiss my ass**

_Warning: This contains WINCEST! If you don't know what that is then you really shouldnt be reading this story. It is rated M for a reason, though they are not all that bad, contains m/m slash and they are brothers, hence, Wincest._

_Note: I have a lot of oneshots on my computer and discided to start puting them up on fanfiction, they are, or will, also be on snslash, the livejournal community. Instead of starting a new story for every one shot, I'm just going to continue adding them to this one, like new chapters. THEY HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH EACH OTHER! Each chapter is a one shot. This way it saves space._

_Reviews - Please do, I love them, but no stupid flames or you will get burned._

_Thisshot is dedicated to my friend Chelle, because she's the one that kept urging me to write it, more and more and more. Ok, enjoy please._

**Natural.**

"How do you feel about your brother?" Was the doctor's million dollar question and Sam knew even as he answered, he lied.

But he had told Doctor Ellicott what the good doctor had wanted to hear, and in return he had learned what he and Dean had needed. They had gotten rid of the ghosts at the Asylum and they had been ready for whatever would come next.

But Dean wasn't talking to him… not really anyway. He had been really quiet since the possession and Sam didn't know what to say to fix that. Sure, he and Dean got into fights, name two brothers that didn't, but this was different from all their other arguments.

Instead of fighting back, Dean had fallen silent.

Sam wasn't used to Dean being quiet, when Dean was quiet he lost the usual cockiness that seemed to be so completely ingrained into his character. The cocky smugness was so much a part of the Dean that he loved that Sam didn't know how to handle this quiet, reserved version of Dean Winchester.

"Do you want to drive?" Dean asked Sam as they made their way to the vehicle. It was the first full sentence that Dean had spoken in the last twelve hours.

"Sure," Sam smiled at his older brother but the smile vanished quickly when Dean didn't return it; not even with a quirky smirk that he was known for. With a mental sigh Sam put the key in the ignition and picked a tape for them to listen to while he drove.

The route to the new town was fresh in his mind and he wanted to kill their father for his insensitivity. _How was it fair that the only reason he called was to give them a new town?_ Sam shook his head in disgust and glanced at Dean out of the corner of his eye.

His brother looked almost angelic when he slept, the stress and worry that attacked him throughout the day, and well into the night most of the time, was not present in his sleep.

Sam had a feeling that Dean had been up all night, so he wasn't surprised when the older Winchester had fallen asleep almost as soon as they had gotten out on the road. Dean was always more relaxed in his car. Sam glanced back at the road and took a turn while he turned down the music playing throughout the car.

Hours later Sam pulled into a gas station and frowned at the time. He hadn't realized it was so late in the day. Paying for the gas and the water bottles, Sam climbed back into the car eyed the bottle he had bought for Dean… no, he wouldn't toss it at the moron, no matter how stupid his brother was being.

_Following Dad around like an idiot…_ Sam shook his head again and rested his forehead on the wheel. _He wasn't any better though,_ Sam thought tiredly. He followed Dean around as if Dean was the greatest thing on the planet.

And for the longest time, he had been.

That had been until _the thoughts_ had started. The thoughts that Sam knew, even then, were totally and completely wrong. When they had started appearing in his head Sam had detached himself from his father and brother. He had gone to High School and the teenagers that were there had been so innocent that Sam had almost regretted signing up. But he hadn't stopped, he had kept going, no mater where they were, until he had graduated. Then he had left his family for college.

_He'd left Dean for college._

It had been easier with Jessica there. Undoubtedly, without her always around, Sam would have gotten thrown back into his father's craziness long before he actually had. But though he had been separated from his brother, _the thoughts_ hadn't stopped.

And when he had seen Dean again…Sam sighed and shuddered. The shock, the fear, the pain, the heat, the desire, the lust, it had all come tumbling back, as if Sam hadn't worked at all, for so very long, to make the feelings go away.

_And Dean had no idea. He would never have any idea._

"Sammy," he heard the word drop from Dean's lips and Sam straightened in the seat. The breathless sigh that followed the single word told Sam that Dean was still asleep. …Even when he started humming quietly.

Sam turned to give his brother an inquisitive look. Was that '_Here Comes the Bride'?_ Sam almost choked on the laughter that was building up before he fought it back. Sam reached over and shook his brother's shoulder, trying to wake him enough for lunch.

Dean's eyes fluttered open, he was still mostly asleep, a smile curved on his lips. "Sammy," was said in the same breathy voice it had previously been in.

"Yo, Dean, jerk, it's time for lunch. What do you want?"

"Sammy."

Dean was still asleep; he _had_ to be. Sam twitched in his seat and glanced out the window.

"We can do fast food again if you want?" Quick grin. "You are paying after all."

"Mmmhmmm…Dean want Sammy."

Sam pulled his coat over his lap and turned the air-conditioning on in one fluid motion. "Let's get McDonalds then. I'll drive for a few more hours then we can call it a night."

"Drive?" Dean raised a brow; his eyes clear from the sleep.

_Damn, couldn't he have stayed asleep,_ Sam groaned as he remembered that _'Drive' _translated into _'**My** Car'_ in Dean-Language.

"Who said you get to drive?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest; one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"You did Sleeping Beauty," Sam sneered as he put the car in gear and drove on.

"_Who do you think if the hotter physic, Patricia Arquett, Jennifer Love-Hewitt, or you?"_

The words played back in his mind and Sam shuddered, his imagination going wild. Dean hadn't meant it; Sam knew that. Dean teased a lot, it was his _privilege_ as the older brother, and one that he would never let go, Sam was sure of that.

But God, he wished that Dean had meant it the way Sam wanted to take it.

Sam shuddered slightly and started the ignition. "We're going for lunch," Sam repeated. Dean nodded once and glanced out the passenger side window. He said nothing more about who was driving.

Sam grabbed Deans' wallet as he parked outside the McDonalds. When Dean made no move to follow him in Sam sighed and walked into the restaurant.

Dean watched him leave, his possessed younger brothers' words still floating around in his head. They hadn't left him alone since they had been said. _How the HELL was he supposed to think about it if he couldn't clear his mind?_ Dean groaned and banged his head on the passenger window.

He had been so thrilled when Sammy had agreed to tag along with him while they looked for Dad. So happy to have his little brother back with him, no matter how unsafe their _job_ was. He had had his baby brother back.

Dean grabbed at a pile of their mixed tape's to find something to listen to for the rest of the night, trying to distract himself.

He had been awake when his phone rang. But when Sam had called his name he hadn't been able to answer. He had kept his eyes shut and listened as Sam answered the phone and bolted to a sitting position. Dean had almost given up his pretence when Sam had asked if it was their Dad on the other line. But he had stayed _asleep_ while Sam confronted their father.

"_Do you have any idea what is going on? The coordinates that you sent us almost got Dean killed. The asylum was haunted, but you already knew that. I got possessed by a pissed off spirit of a psycho killer, you didn't know that did you? I shot at Dean, Dad. I almost killed your son." Sam had paused there and swore. "You son of a bitch!" _

Dean had seen Sam wind up too chuck the cell phone against the hotel wall before relaxing his arm and tossing it on the nightstand between them.

Dean had wanted to get up and climb into Sammy's bed to comfort his brother like they used to when Dad had gone off without them, but he hadn't, he had stayed in his own bed, pretending to be asleep while Sammy got up and headed for the shower.

When Sammy had come out… Dean groaned and smacked himself, trying to ride the images that seemed to be haunting him. He knew he shouldn't be thinking those kinds of things. Though Dean was never really one for social gatherings he read enough newspapers to know that lusting after your brother was _very_ wrong.

"Hey, good, you're still awake." Sam was back.

Dean looked back out the window and tensed when he heard Sam sigh.

"How long are we going to do this?" the youngest Winchester asked. "You're being a jerk Dean."

"Bitch," Dean muttered and raised his eyes to glare at Sam. "I told you, no Chick-Flick moments." Dean eyed the bag and snatched at it. "You had better have gotten me a large coke."

Sam rolled his eyes before producing a tray that Dean had a horrible feeling had been sitting on the roof of his precious car.

"One large coke for your Jerky-ness."

"Ooh, how clever, do they teach you that at college?"

Banter was good. Banter was fun. Banter was safe. When you banter you are not supposed to think of how yummy your opponent looked half-naked.

Dean almost groaned before he stuffed a handful of fries in his mouth. His dream came flying back to him and he was so _very_ glade that he didn't talk in his sleep. He could already picture the look of absolute horror on Sammy's face if his younger brother had any idea about what exactly happened in his dreams.

Sweet, innocent Sammy. God he understood why Sam resented him so much. Normalcy had never been a part of Sam's life and Dean didn't, couldn't, blame Sam for craving it. But he could, and did, blame Sam for leaving and not at least sending a fucking postcard to let them know he was safe. Dean had finished his fries and started on his burger when he glanced up and noticed Sam not eating.

"Sam, you need to eat, other wise I will _never_ let you drive again." Sam turned and stared at his brother; a moment later he stuffed a fry in his mouth and turned away at the snicker Dean let out. They ate in silence, neither looking at the other.

"I didn't mean it," Sam said when he was finished. "Not to that extent anyway. He took everything, the little problems and the big, and twisted them so that you came out the number one bad guy. I don't hate you Dean. I never have."

Dean stared out the window, watching as his brother's reflection reached out to touch him, then the arm was gone and Sammy was staring at the steering wheel.

"I don't hate you Dean," Sam repeated. "I resent you that you are able to live like this, that you can actually enjoy it even when we are stuck in the middle of nowhere for so long. But I don't hate you, I never could. You raised me when Dad couldn't, and I love you for it."

"What did I say about the Chick-Flick stuff?" Dean demanded as he turned to glare at his baby brother. "But you're ok, for a kid."

"Glad you think so," Sam said with a roll of his eyes.

And just like that, they were on even ground again.

That night when Sam woke from his usual plague of nightmares he didn't hesitate to climb into Dean's bed, like he had done so many times in their childhood. But when Dean's arm wrapped around his waist Sam regretted it instantly.

He didn't move though and when he fell back asleep no nightmares were there to greet him.

Dean opened an eye and glanced over the top of Sam's head. He tugged his little brother closer and fell asleep himself.

That morning Sam was the first awake and he turned red when he realized that during the night he had clung to Dean. Their legs were intertwined and one of his arms was around Dean's waist, the other resting in Dean's hair.

Sam didn't move, he didn't want to wake Dean. Eventually Dean's even breathing coaxed him back to sleep and hours later it was Dean who woke with his brother's hand on his ass.

His own hands were… Dean tried for a few moments before successfully untangling the hand that was woven into Sammy's dark hair. He separated their legs and shifted out of the hands that held him down. He grabbed his clothes and took off to the shower, knowing it would not be cold enough for him.

Sam woke up to the closing door and it took him a minute to realize that it was Dean in the shower. It also took him another minute to vanquish the thoughts about joining Dean in the shower, just to save water of course.

When they left that morning Sam got into the passengers seat and pulled out their map. Sam followed their path with his finger and sighed. "We're still at least two and a half days away Dean."

"So?" Dean asked. "That just tells us that we are sleeping, briefly, in the car tonight."

"Right," Sam put the map away and flipped through their fathers' journal. "What do you think it will be this time?" Sam asked and Dean groaned.

"No shop talk alright?" The elder brother demanded. "If you can't not talk can you at least read or something? You can worry about what is there when we get there."

The two brothers stared at each other and without moving his gaze Sam reached under his seat and pulled out a novel. He opened the book and didn't say another word until lunch, which was, again, late in the afternoon.

"Out of everything we've done, growing up and now, what is the worst thing to happen to you?" Sam asked quietly as they stopped for lunch at a truckers' stop.

_You went off to college. _

That's what Dean wanted to say, because out of everything, that was the truth. Instead he shrugged and ordered his food. Sam did the same and studied Dean until the waitress left.

"It was when Jessica died," he told his brother. "After everything, that had to have been the worst thing to happen to me. Even though I wanted normal, craved it, I wasn't allowed to have it. I hate that." Sam met Dean's eyes. "We have no freedom to do what we want."

_**Sam's hands on his body. Sam's mouth following the trail.**_

"Sometimes we want what we shouldn't want. Which is why we can't have it."

"_**What do you want Dean?" Sam's husky voice whispered in his ear as his fingers nimbly undid the buttons on Dean's jeans. **_

"_**Dean want Sammy." Dean gasped the words out between breathless kisses. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy!" Sam raised his head from his brother's body and meet the older mans eyes. **_

_**Lust sparked between them and Sam's smile was sure as he tugged down Dean's pants and nipped at his hip. **_

"_**Dean…"**_

"Dean!" Sam snapped when his brother made no move on his food. Dean raised his eyes and Sam almost groaned at the dark, heated desire he saw in them. "Dean you need to eat."

Dean picked up his fork, unconsciously, and Sam had to rip his gaze away before he replaced the fork with other…things… Sam hissed out a breath and started eating his food quickly. He needed to get out of the restaurant before the heat he was feeling ignited the place.

"Pay," he told Dean only minutes later. His brother smirked, obviously still seeing whatever he had been thinking about, because the dark look was still in his eyes and seemed to intensify as they stared at each other.

The heat left Sam's body as he hurried towards the car. Sam pulled at the door and cursed. They had locked it before going into the restaurant, and Dean had the keys. Sam groaned, leaned up against the car and rested his head on the hood. He would just have to wait then.

He was not going back in there to face Dean's heat filled gaze.

Unfortunately for Sam, Dean had just come out.

The brothers stared at each other as Dean made his way to the passenger side of the car. The keys dangling between his fingers he let them dangle in the lock and trapped Sam against the car.

With a quick tug he pulled his brothers' head down to meet his and devoured his mouth in a lust crazed haze. Sam froze for only a second to wonder what had overcame his brother, before attacking the other mans mouth with the same heat and intensity. Their tongues dueled and their hands groped each other as the kiss intensified in passion.

It was only when breathing became a necessity that Dean backed away and opened to the door for Sam, and then he got in on the drivers' side. Sam was still staring at him when the car started and they pulled away from the lunch stop. Breathing heavily Sam touched a hand to his lips and caught the smirk Dean gave him with a glare.

"What the _hell_ Dean?" Sam demanded when he finally got his voice back; it still sounded husky though. Dean stopped the car in the middle of the deserted road and pulled Sam's mouth back to his.

"Don't talk, don't think. Just remember, and crave and wait." Dean murmured against Sam's lips before he started driving again.

_Remember? He could do that. The kisses were on repeat in his mind. Crave? Not a problem, he had been craving Dean a long time already and he figured he would continue to crave Dean for a long time to come. Wait? The single word sent shivers of excitement down his back and had images running amuck in his mind. _

But he couldn't think beyond that. The music playing was loud enough to stop any thoughts from forming completely outside of his lust, which is probably, what Dean intended for it to do.

It was dark before either of them realized it and Dean pulled into a parking lot outside of a motel.

"I thought we were going to…" But Sam trailed off as Dean crushed their lips together again.

"Change of plans. Whatever Dad wants can wait."

They got a room for the night and unlike many times before, the knowing grin on the owners' face made Sam turn a dull shade of red. When they dumped their stuff Dean looked up the closest pizza place and ordered dinner even as he was undoing Sam's shirt.

Dean tossed the phone aside when he was done with it and straddled Sam. He pushed the shit away and held Sam's hands down as they kissed again. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," he moaned as he ground their erections together. "Wanted you… so long." Dean lowered his lips to Sam's chest and Sam whimpered underneath his brother.

"Dean," Sam groaned and ripped Dean's shirt off of him. His fingers dug into Dean's hips as his brother pushed him down into the bed and blanketed him with his own body.

"Dean. Pants. Off." Sam moaned and undid the buttons on Dean's jeans with nimble fingers.

"Nbelm," Dean hissed, which was supposed to mean "_no problem,"_ and removed Sam's pants with his teeth.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed as he dragged his hands across Dean's back; tugging at the jeans that refused to let go of Dean.

Dean chuckled into his brother's ear, dark, low and husky, a sound that Sam only ever heard in his wildest dreams. Dean nuzzled Sam's ear and gently nipped at the lobe before moving down to Sam's neck, seeming to map out the places that made Sam writhe, and returning their over and over until Sam couldn't stand anymore…and then Dean moved lower, stroking and caressing as he went.

Dean's hands ran up and down Sam's body, over and under until Sam was burning with desire. Slowly he moved down, exploring every inch of Sam's torso with his lips and tongue. A desperate whimper escaped Sam, who fisted his hands in the sheets so that this wouldn't end too quickly.

Dean watched the ecstasy on his brothers' face with hooded eyes. _Gorgeous Sammy._ He kissed Sam again before making him turn over, before taking him long and hard. Driving them both deeper into the lusty craze that they had both been in since starting their trip. Dean was as close to heaven as he could get when he took Sammy over the edge and followed seconds later himself.

The brothers drifted off and when Sam woke he was laying half on top of his brother. _Not a bad place to be,_ he thought with a devious grin.

He leaned in to wake up Dean when he realized what had woken him. Pulling on his pants he grabbed Dean's wallet and with a glance through the eyehole he opened the door and smiled at the girl before him, who had their pizza.

"Thanks," he said, as he handed he leafed through Dean's wallet for the money. Amusement sparked in his eyes when he noticed hers went wide and a dark blush took over her face. The arm around his waist and chin on his shoulder told him what he suspected, Dean was up, and if the redness in the girl's face was any clue, he probably wasn't wearing pants.

"Is that dinner? Great, I'm hungry." Dean smiled and winked at the beat red girl. The girl muttered something, handed them the pizza, took the money and fled.

Sam shut the door and turned around to face Dean. He was right by the way; Dean was only wearing his boxers. "You are going to really scare someone some day Dean."

"You mean I haven't already?" Dean asked with his smirk. "I'll just have to try harder wont I?"

"Whatever," Sam muttered and sat down with the pizza on the bed. Dean joined him and drooled as he ate his first slice. Sam laughed under his breath at his brothers antics. Some things would never chance and Dean and pizza was one of them. Sam turned on the radio that sat on top of the dresser before digging into the pizza his self.

"Hey Sammy," Dean grinned.

"What?" Sam asked and frowned when Dean smirked. "What?"

"Come here," he said and pulled Sam into a deep, cheesy kiss. Dean pulled away first. He looked contemplatively at the remaining pizza and then at Sam.

"Dean what the hell?" Sam demanded as the elder Winchester moved the pizza to the spare bed.

"Dean. Want. Sammy." He replied with a territorial look on his face as he advanced on his suddenly amused brother. "What?" he demanded and Sam continued to grin at him.

"I was just wondering if you said that on purpose yesterday."

"What?" Dean asked with a frown. He hadn't said that yesterday. He had been asleep in the car most of yesterday.

"When I was trying to wake you up…" Sam trailed off as Dean's face went white. "Dean?" he asked tentatively.

"Are you trying to tell me I talk in my sleep?" Dean demanded as he sat beside his brother again; looking horrified.

"It's kinda cute." Sam grinned and pounced on Dean, coaxing his lips apart with his tongue and enjoying a leisurely taste of his brother. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, running his hands up and down Sam's back in a slow caress. The moment Sam felt Dean about to roll them over to be on top he braced himself and pulled back from the kiss.

"Oh, no, not happening," Sam grinned as he shook his head. "Stay right where you are."

"And if I don't?" Dean demanded and whined in dismay when Sam pulled back completely, the grin still on his face.

"Your loss."

The two stared at each other, eyes locked, for a long silence. Sam hid the worry that was building up behind the grin. If Dean refused to give in then all he had wanted was a quick fix and Sam had been the most available person to screw. If Dean did give in however then he wasn't just sprouting bullshit.

"Bitch," Dean muttered as he relaxed back into the mattress.

Sam's grin turned lusty as he dragged his lips all over Dean's upper body, looking for and finding anything that got a reaction from Dean. He wanted to drive the man wild. Since the first time; he had enjoyed watching his lovers surrender, and to know that _he_ was responsible for it made him feel immensely powerful and incredibly tender at the same time. Dean…well, Dean just made it all the more enjoyable.

Sam heard Dean moan with need, felt as his hand's worshiped and bruised as Dean dragged Sammy closer and closer still. "Dean," Sam murmured as he nibbled at his lovers' flesh. "Relax," he mouthed across Dean's inner thigh and Dean bucked, trying to get closer, make the contact harder. Sam's chuckle vibrated through them both.

"Now Sammy," Dean ordered and for once, Sam had no problem listening.

Sam woke with his brother kissing him. When Dean saw that Sam was awake he grinned and headed to the bathroom, sending a smirk at his brother to get Sam to follow.

They didn't hit the road again until after lunch, which they had at the pizza place. The blushing girl was there, gapping the whole time. By the time the two men had gotten back into the car Dean had a fresh pizza in his hands.

"I thought you wouldn't want to get your car dirty?" Sam asked with a grin as Dean started to drive.

"This is pizza Sammy," Dean scolded.

"Right," Sam rolled his eyes. "And it's Sam." But, as always, Dean didn't hear the denial of his younger brother's name.

"It's sticky and fun," Dean got a devilish look in his eyes as his eyes focused on Sam's crotch. "You know what else is sticky and fun?" He asked with a half-smirk, he hand crawling towards Sam lap. Sam smacked it away and glared at his brother.

"Not in the car Dean, you might crash." The last statement was said more as an after thought then a real concern.

Dean scowled and stopped at a red light. He pulled his brother towards him and kissed him despite the younger Winchester's struggles. "You honestly expect me to keep my hands to myself now that I've had them on you?"

"Never expect you to do anything remotely sane," Sam snickered and pulled away from Dean. "Let's get on the road; we're missing a lot of time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, keep complaining," Dean muttered and grinned when Sammy flashed him a smile.

Later, long after Dean and Sam had finished Dean's second pizza, after they had argued about Dean's tape collection and rechecked the map to be sure of where they were going Dean looked at his brother again and sighed.

"You know this isn't normal right Sammy?"

"Yes," Sam agreed. "But this is us, Dean. Not normal is completely natural, that's how we grew up. It's how we were raised." He hated saying to out loud.

"Yet, you've got no problems with this abnormality?"

"Dean, I've wanted to screw your brains out since I knew what the phrase meant. Why do you think I stopped crawling into your bed after nightmares?" Sam leaned over and nipped at his brother's bottom lip. "You're just to tempting to resist."

"Who said I wanted you to resist Sammy?" Dean asked with light eyes.

"How about all the people you've had in your bed since Dad stopped caring who you screwed?"

Dean however, continued to smirk. "Sammy, didn't you know, they were all meaningless and emotionless screws. Trust me," Dean grinned wickedly. "If Dad had known whom I had wanted to screw he'd have locked us in opposite parts of the country." Dean drummed his fingers on the wheel, still grinning as he drove. "You were sixteen when it started…three years after you stopped sleeping with me." Dean bust out in laughter and the car swerved on the empty road. "Who'da thought it?"

"Dean! Eyes! Road!" Sam barked as his brother drove carelessly down the middle of the road.

"Relax Sammy," the devilish look was back in Dean's eyes. "I can help you with that."

"Not while you're driving Dean," Sam grinned back. "I really don't want to die yet. I'm too gorgeous to die."

"Usually, you're supposed to say, you're too young to die…"

"Are you disagreeing with me?"

"Of course not baby brother. But you have to understand, I'm still the better looking brother." Sam snorted at that, shaking his head in disbelieve.

"Keep telling yourself that Dean, keep telling yourself that."

"Bitch," Dean grumbled and Sam laughed at him.

"Can you really not think of anything better?"

"Nope, besides…that one's got…history."

"Sure it does Dean, sure it does."

"Can we find a hotel now?"

"No Dean, we've still got hours to drive tonight." Sam smiled at his distraught brother

"It's almost dark though; can we find a hotel when it's dark?"

"Dean!"

"Sam!"

The two brothers eyed each other and as Sam watched his big brother pout he relented. Because, really, who could say no?

"If you keep that up Dean, it's going to take us a lot longer to get there."

"Yeah, but we'll have a lot of fun on the way."

**The End.**


	2. Lie To Me

**Lie To Me.**

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**

He couldn't explain it. He wished he could, but he didn't know how. Didn't know how to tell Dean and not sound like a fucking _girl_. Dean hated that, he hated chicky-moments and that was the only way Sam could think of getting it out. Telling Dean about it, telling Dean anything, would just complicate things even more as it was.

Dean lied when he said he wasn't worried, Sam knew that. Sam knew that despite his brother's jokes and teasing, he was worried. It was there, not in what he said, or even really in how he said it. Dean was good at hiding his emotions from everyone around him. Strangers believed what they saw; even Cassie didn't look beyond the surface of Dean's well placed mask. For years Sam had thought that their Dad had seen through it, but lately, Sam found himself questioning that. But Sam saw it; he saw it even when his brother worked to hide it from him.

Sam had always thought that was because they had only had each other to lean on while they were growing up. But he wasn't so sure now. After what had happened with the Millers, he wondered if maybe he was able to see through Dean so well because of whatever kind of freaky powers he had.

He didn't like to think that was the reason.

Sam groaned under his breath and wondered how the hell Dean could sleep so peacefully. His older brother looked like a fucking saint, all sleepy and cute and absolutely ador – Sam stopped that train of thought immediately. He wondered if Dean would sleep so soundly if he knew that what was keeping Sam up at night, and during the day, was the image of his brothers' death. The image was so clear that Sam was almost afraid he was seeing it again, but there was no accommodating headache to prove that this was a vision.

It was just memories.

Memories that Dean would never know about. Sam knew that if he let Dean know what he had seen, the older Winchester brother would likely do something stupid to prove that what Sam saw wasn't set in stone. Sam shuddered with terror as the images of Dean getting his head blown out came back to him. His whole body had frozen when he had seen it. Then suddenly everything inside of him had been alive. Bursting with energy. There had been this urgent _need_ to get out of the closet, to have the hutch that was blocking his path to his brother gone.

Then it had been gone, and it wasn't until later, while Sam and Dean were talking to the police, that it really hit him. That he realized just _what_ he had done. What Dean didn't know was that after what had happened with Max Miller, he had started moving more things, and not just when his adrenaline was pumping.

The first time it had happened was a week after the Millers, he had been in the bathroom, while Dean was in the room. He had been sitting against the bathtub, shower stall thing, and staring at the door, wondering what the heck Dean was thinking by trying to convince him to go to Vegas. He had been staring at the door, thinking of Dean when the telltale headache had started up.

His hands had clamped onto his head as his vision wavered and he was staring at something else. Staring at Dean; at a Dean without a shirt on. Now, that was normal, when they were alone Dean usually just wore his jeans, it was something Sam had gotten used to at an early age. What was different was the look in Dean's eyes.

It was something Sam had never seen in his brother before. Dean got a look on his face that told all, even those who didn't know him that he was working. He had one that appeared when he was researching as well. A bored, sexy, look that tempted all around to interrupt him. Sam had been tempted to interrupt the older man just to see what he would do in return. But he was off topic right now and that was never a good thing. Sam had gotten good at recognizing the looks on his brother's face, the vengeful one that appeared whenever Sam got hurt, and the dopey one that was like fucking clockwork when he saw something_ fun_.

This was different; Sam didn't know where to place it. Then the hand on his cheek, Dean's hand stroking his face, had snapped him out of it and Sam had been staring at Dean's back. The bathroom door was wide open and Sam knew; he fucking _knew_ that he had closed, and locked it, when he had gone in there.

Another time, he had been watching Dean sleep and his vision had gone white. A sudden heat and a blinding lust had appeared and disappeared so quickly that Sam hadn't been sure it was real until he opened he opened his eyes and saw Dean hovering over him with a water bottle. Dean had thought he had awoke from a nightmare, but the headache Sam had and the hard-on he concealed brought the sudden flash of image, of heat, back full blown.

"God," Sam groaned and tried to smother himself with his pillow. He knew Dean was the trigger. He had to be there was no other explanation.

"Bro, if you're trying to kill yourself there, there are other more effective and painless ways to go about it."

"Haha," Sam snarled and sat up, removing the pillow from his face. "I thought you were asleep." Sam eyed his brother's sleepy self and offered a half grin.

"All you're moaning and groaning woke me up." Dean stretched his arms above his head and grinned cheekily down at Sam. He bounced onto Sam's bed and pocked the younger College student. "What were you dreaming about, huh? Huh? Anything you want to share with your wonderful older brother?"

"Except that you're fucking crazy? Not that I can think of no."

Dean pouted, batted his eyes and pocked at Sam some more. "Come on now, you know you want to tell Dean what you were thinking about."

"No, not really." Sam moved, so that he wasn't lying on his back anymore. Now he was on his side and staring at the wall opposite his bed, Dean's bed at his back. The man himself was straddling his hips, pocking at his shoulder. When Sam did nothing but stare at the wall Dean scowled and flopped down on his brother's bed so that the man had no choice but to look at him.

Sam growled and Dean smirked. "Man, what's with you?" He demanded, slinking an arm around the younger man's waist. "Bro, chill out, if you really don't want to go to Vegas, we won't go." Dean's breath blew across Sam's neck and Dean frowned when his Sammy tensed in his hold. "Sammy? What is it?" Dean leaned up on his elbows so that his face was above Sam's and he stared imploringly down at his brother. "Did you have another _dream_?"

When Dean's fingers came up to run along Sam's check the younger man bit his lip and shook his head. He wouldn't give Dean any more reason to worry about him then he already had. Dean's fingers stilled on his chin and he angled Sam's face so that he could watch his eyes. Sam all but shuddered at the edge in Dean's eyes.

"Don't lie to me Sammy."

Sam stared defiantly at Dean. He couldn't look away. "I'm not," Sam growled and groaned quietly when Dean's fingers dug and knotted in Sam's hair, making the younger man keep his head up. Making him keep their eyes locked. And Sam knew that Dean knew him as well as Sam knew Dean.

Dean knew that Sam could lie to a stranger, looking them in the eye, with a straight face and not bat an eyelash. Dean knew that Sam could like just as well to those he knew, his friends and teachers, but he always looked down when he was doing so. Sam was a terrific liar, unless he had to lie to Dean.

Then he sucked.

"Yes you are, I can see it." Dean loosened his fingers from Sam's hair. "What is bothering you Sammy? What's keeping you up at night Bro?" Dean frowned as Sammy laughed darkly.

"What makes you think you want to know Dean? What makes you think that if I told you, you wouldn't run for the hills?" Dean's eyes narrowed dangerously and Sam knew he wanted answers even more now. Sam really needed to learn when to not speak.

Sam laughed again, soft and dark and disturbing. His eyes held onto Dean's and he moved his body so quickly, so subtly that Dean didn't notice until he was on his back with Sam straddling him. Dean put his hands on Sam's chest to shove him off but Sam caught his brothers hands in his and trapped then above Dean's head.

"What the hell Sammy?" Dean demanded as he struggled.

"What the hell, that's for sure. You want to know what's bugging me Brother? What's keeping me up? You are man, it's all you. You're the fucking trigger to this and I have no idea how to change that." Sam's pretty eyes narrowed dangerously on Dean. "The first time I had a vision? That was the same night I came home to find you had left me a message on the machine. The first time in two fucking years brother. All you gave me was you're cell number, no name, no greeting, nothing but your number. I went to bed that night wondering why you didn't say anything else. Hoping you we're ok. I was going to call in the morning, make sure you were all right. But wouldn't you know it, that night, I had my first dream of Jessica dying."

Dean's eyes narrowed in concern and in confusion.

"It happened again the next night. Jess had replayed your message, while we were eating dinner. I was thinking of you while I went to bed, woke up with the same image burned in my brain."

"Sammy, I…" Dean had stopped struggling somewhere during Sam's speech, and now he just stared at his brother with wide, concerned eyes.

Sam laughed again, cutting him off. "Surprise, surprise huh? When I moved the hutch? I needed to get to you. You were going to die, why would I let that happen? A week later? I was in the bathroom, wondering what you were doing, it happened again, but you didn't notice. It keeps happening Dean, and it's wrapped up in you. What the fuck can you do about that?"

Sam hadn't notice his hands slack on Dean's wrists until the older man broke free. Dean grabbed the side of Sam's face and pulled the man closer. Sam's eyes widened almost dramatically before they dropped and he relaxed into Dean's kiss.

Dean pushed Sam off of him with panic in his eyes. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Sam watched him, watched the panic build in his brothers eyes with an interest that he shouldn't have. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Sam repeated. "Sounds like a good idea. Whaddya say?" Dean glanced, startled, at Sam and his eyes narrowed at the sneaky grin on Sam's face.

"That depends," he said easily. Dean leaned up on his elbows and cocked an eyebrow. "You serious?" he asked and Sam could almost see him biting his lip.

"Like you wouldn't believe it."

Sam's leaning down again and Dean reaches up with one hand to tug Sam closer and they are kissing again, hotter then before, with purpose this time. Dean's hands are everywhere, pulling and tugging, matching Sam move for move, and neither breaks the kiss.

When Sam awoke in the morning he couldn't understand for the life of him why his pillow seemed to be moving up and down. It was when he realized that he wasn't lying on a pillow that the night before became clear.

"Jesus," he groaned, but he didn't get up. He moved his head and closed his eyes again. "Jesus," he repeated.

"You keep talking and I'm going to smack you," Dean muttered from above Sam's head. Sam shifted so that they were face to face.

"Isn't that what you said when I was twelve and was complaining about the fact that whatever station Dad turned the radio on all that ever played was the Spice Girls?"

"And the time when you were eight and came to me crying about a nightmare you had," Dean smirked.

"When I was sixteen as well," Sam remembered. "Dad had just moved us again and I signed up for High School."

"You came home giggling about one of the cheerleaders," Dean groaned. "Some Betty Anne Bimbo who was dating Captain Jocks-a-Lot."

"Jesus," Sam snorted, almost choking on his laughter. "You smacked me upside the head and then told me to either fuck her or shut up."

Dean snickered at the memory. Glassy eyed Sam had pissed him off back then, but it had still been good to see the light in his eyes. "I never did know if you took my advice to heart."

Sam smacked Dean's chest for that. "You know I don't kiss and tell," he replied self-righteously.

"Since when?" Dean asked impatiently, and he gave Sam a smacking kiss to prove it.

"Fine, fine, if you insist," Sam laughed. "For your information, I did. But not until she broke up with Captain Jock."

"Jeez, man, lame." Dean grinned at Sammy devilishly. "You know you could have taken on any of those Jocks." Dean grinned and shifted his body until he was kneeling above Sam.

"'Course," Sam nodded and he sat up. "But I didn't and High School was easier for it."

"Boring," Dean whined and kissed Sam again. The younger Winchester smiled when he pulled back and glanced around the room, his body tensing immediately. Dean tensed immediately and shifted his weight again so that he was sitting beside Sam, looking over the room. Laughter bubbled up in him and he threw his head back with laughter.

The room was a disaster. Clothes were everywhere, tossed around the room as if they had been interrupted while cleaning up. The dresser's drawers were open and one was even upside down by the half-open bathroom door. The alarm clock was sitting on top of the lamp on the nightstand. Sam looked around the mess and his face burned as Dean continued to cackle.

"Well, Sammy, looks like it doesn't just happen when you're worried."

"Dean!" Sam fumed his face and neck going red. Sam smacked at Dean and bit his lip as he glanced around the room. Dean continued to laugh as he tossed the blanket off the bed.

"Wanna see if we can make the bed float?"

**The End.**

**Comments - Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming. Who knows, I might actually finish my next shot sooner if you do.**


End file.
